The subject matter of this application relates to a shopping cart accessory.
The conventional shopping cart, as used in supermarkets, discount warehouses and other stores, is an invaluable adjunct to the shopping experience, in that it allows the shopper to transport potential purchases around the store with relatively ease, so that the shopper's purchases are not limited by what the shopper can carry to the checkout stand.
This advantage of the shopping cart brings the disadvantage that a shopper who is elderly or frail may grow weary well before the shopping cart is full.
Some stores provide electric mobility scooters equipped with shopping baskets for elderly or physically impaired shoppers, but many shoppers are intimidated by these devices, which are quite bulky and may require that the shopper dismount from the scooter in order to make a selection and then remount in order to move on to the next item. Thus, the mobility scooter is not optimum for many shoppers.
Most stores do not provide seats for a shopper to rest while shopping, the store operators perhaps being of the view that space given over to seating cannot be used for displaying merchandise for sale. Nevertheless, it is desirable that a shopper should have the opportunity to rest while shopping.